Uchiha Itachi: 30 Seconds l10 Yearsl Of Life
by Miss.Yamapi.Kara
Summary: .REVISED. Itachi is not sorry that they are dead. Itachi wants his little brother to go home. Itachi wants his little brother to call him 'niisan' one more time. Itachi did not kill the Uchiha clan. Itachi is not a liar.


**Title: **'Uchiha Itachi: 30 Seconds (10 Years) Of Life' REVISED 2009.02  
**Author:** MissYamapiKara  
**Type:** One-shot  
**Base:** 'Naruto' by Masashi Kishimoto  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Warnings: **Sad-dark atmosphere; no specific warnings  
**Rating: **M (rated purely for intended atmosphere)  
**Soundtrack:** 'Ai to Shuu' ('Naruto' ST)

**Summary: **_Itachi is not sorry that they are dead. Itachi wants his little brother to go home. Itachi wants his little brother to call him 'nii-san' one more time. Itachi did not kill the Uchiha clan. Itachi is not a liar. These thirty seconds of thought echo Itachi's past ten years of life._

**So Basically:** Slightly AU / not entirely accurate to the 'Naruto' storyline; Ten long years after the Uchiha Clan Massacre, Sasuke has found Itachi. This is a take on Itachi's thoughts as Sasuke stares him down. Sasuke has found his murderous brother and intends to exact what he believes is revenge; Itachi has run out of places to hide from his dear little brother and must now tell him the hardest thing he has ever had to say. Itachi implies in his thoughts that the clan was corrupt, he got the worst of it and he knew Sasuke would get the same.

**Author's Note: **I wanted to characterise Itachi as caring only for his little brother. The only thing Itachi has ever thought about is Sasuke and his well-being. Itachi wants Sasuke to know he is innocent so that he will accept Itachi again, while at the same time he wants Sasuke to forget about him because he has caused him so much pain, and knowing the truth will only hurt Sasuke more. That's why telling him this is so difficult: it will show Sasuke that his quest to kill Itachi was pointless from the very beginning. Also, I was going to insert a system of markings to denote heartbeat/pace in the happenings of this scene, but I couldn't make it show up with this program. So I tried to change them and now I've only included something similar at the very end.. I hope readers can understand them..?

**Disclaimer: **I (as the author of this piece of writing, 'Uchiha Itachi: 30 Seconds |10 Years| Of Life') do not claim ownership over the manga, anime or other variations of what I know as 'Naruto'.  
I appreciate the lenience of Masashi Kishimoto and all those concerned with 'Naruto' to not take any legal actions against myself, as I have not purposely intended to offend them, nor have I intended to steal their material, earnings or imagination. I am gaining no profit from this piece other than my own enjoyment and perhaps expressed delight or amusement from unfamiliar readers.  
All material other than the characters, setting and root storyline of 'Naruto' is claimed as the sole property of myself.

I thank Masashi Kishimoto every day since coming across 'Naruto' for sharing his story – THANKYOU!

**Heads Up: **If necessary, action will be taken to protect my own writing as I am proud of it and hold it very dear to myself. It would be greatly appreciated if fellow avid-writers, all readers or general persons would respect the content of this document and not copy it without permission from myself, the author. If it is desired by anyone to use any part of the text on the page, large or small, I would bid him or her to contact me and it shall be discussed.

I believe it is one of the greatest things in this world to be able to create things from your own mind, heart, soul and fabric. Be proud of your own creations – they could only ever come from you.

MissYamapiKara

_Proceeding..._

* * *

**Uchiha Itachi:**

**30 Seconds (10 Years) Of Life**

**- **

* * *

"Do you have anything to say before I pierce your black heart?" Sasuke seethed, teeth clenched.

_Anger. Grief. Anxiety. Bloodlust. Abandonment. Betrayal. Confusion. Pain._

* * *

"Little brother..." Itachi breathed.

_Sadness. Hopelessness. Emptiness. Helplessness. Love. Pain._

* * *

_How can I tell him..._

...that he is strong?

That he lacks nothing? He has just to open his eyes.

_-_

_How can I tell him..._

...we were made to hate?

Uchiha were made to war.

_-_

_How can I tell him..._

...I did not want this?

For all the hate I held for them, for doing what they did, I did not want to take from him what he was still ignorant enough to love.

-

_How can I tell him..._

...his life was not ruined? Not by those who killed his parents. He was saved by assassins from a fate worse than all else. He was granted freedom the same day he signed it away.

-

_How can I tell him..._

...to forget me, when all I want is to be a part of his life?

Even while I know I hold his life in the palm of my hand.

-

_How can I tell him..._

...I do not want that?

-

_How can I tell him..._

...the greatest thing he will ever know is love?

That he should go back to those who cried for him. Their tears have not stopped..

-

_How can I tell him..._

...that I am sorry?

That I want my little brother to be happy. My only brother..

-

_How can I tell him..._

...his efforts are for nothing?

That he will never find vengeance in pursuit of me.

-

_How can I tell him..._

He has lost so much for absolutely nothing.

-

_How can I tell him..._

* * *

"Sasuke..."

_Sadness. Hopelessness. Emptiness. Helplessness. Love. Pain._

"...it wasn't me."

* * *

_Anger. Grief. Anxiety. Bloodlust. Abandonment. Betrayal. Confusion. Pain. Anger. Grief. Anxiety. Bloodlust. ABANDONMENT. BETRAYAL. CONFUSION. __**PAIN.**_

_**"LIAR!!!"**_

* * *

_**-.**_

_**-.**_

_**-**_

* * *


End file.
